The Picture
by Midnight-in-Russia
Summary: Naruto gets Sakura's number or so he thinks and sends her a picture. What will she say? And is it really Sakura that he's talking to?
1. Chapter 1

"So, whaddya say, Sakura? Can I have your number? Please?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Sakura was about to scream at Naruto about bothering her all damned day, asking her for her phone number, and (albeit accidentally) following her into the women's bathroom earlier that school day. But she stopped…for an evil little plan was unraveling itself in her mind. She smirked wickedly.

"Sure, Naruto," she said, watching as the blond's eyes lit up and shimmered like the Caribbean Sea.

"Really?!" he shouted, hardly daring to believe his luck.

"A-huh. Give me your phone, and I'll program the number into it for you," she said, nodding approvingly when Naruto handed her an orange phone. She made a new contact, quickly mashed the number keys, and saved it. Sakura handed the phone back to Naruto with a sickly sweet smile.

"There you go," she said, feeling slightly guilty as Naruto pumped a fist into the air, eyes ablaze with excitement.

"Alright!" he yelled happily. He felt better than he had in weeks.

"And Naruto," Sakura whispered, leaning towards her classmate as they walked down the hallway together.

"Yeah?" his bright blue eyes were locked on her face.

"You should send me a…_picture_ later," she said in a sultry tone, leaving the blond-haired boy speechless as she walked away from his immobile figure. She chuckled to herself. (A/N: That Evil Bitch!)

_Later that night…._

Naruto stood in his bathroom, wearing nothing but his boxers, phone in hand, and butterflies caressing his insides as he studied himself in the mirror. He had a decent tan, so at least Sakura wouldn't make fun of him for being too pale or something. His hair was messy, as always, and golden. He checked out his body, hoping she would be impressed with his flat, toned stomach. He bit his lip nervously as he steadied the phone.

_Snap_.

He took the photo and looked at it. '_Well,_' he thought, '_that's as good as it's gonna get._'

He sent it to the name labeled "Sakura" and waited. For a few minutes, he sat on the closed toilet lid, tossing his phone haphazardly from hand to hand until it vibrated; he nearly dropped it as he pressed "ok" to see the message.

**Sakura: **_The fuck, Naruto?_

Naruto panicked, texting back at the speed of light.

**Naruto: **_sorry! I thought you'd like it…_

Sakura took a few minutes to reply, but she did, thank goodness. At least she was still talking to him.

**Sakura: **_Why would you think that…?_

Naruto contemplated this question.

**Naruto:** _cuz you told me so? R u feeling ok, sakura?_

**Sakura:** _Oh. Now it makes sense. I'm not Sakura, you dumb-ass._

Naruto's heart skipped a beat and something sunk in his stomach. Sakura had given him the wrong number….

**Naruto:** _Really? This is the number she gave me…. Who r u then?_

**Sakura:** _Who do you think, dobe?_

**Naruto: **_SASUKE?!?!_

**Sakura: **_Idiot. I liked that picture though. You should send me another…minus the boxers._

For once in his life, Naruto was speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was speechless. He stared at the message on his phone.

"_Idiot. I liked that picture though. You should send me another…minus the boxers._"

With a strange feeling in his chest, Naruto changed the contact name from "Sakura" to "Sasuke". He pressed the _reply_ button.

**Naruto: **_WTF Sasuke?!_

**Sasuke:**___What now?_

**Naruto: **_why would I send u another pic of me? Ur a guy!_

Briefly, Naruto wondered if Sasuke was gay. Over all of the years Naruto had known Sasuke, he had never shown any inclination toward the same sex…or the opposite sex, for that matter. The blond pondered the mystery for a moment before his vibrating phone interrupted his thoughts.

**Sasuke:** _Dobe. Just do it._

Naruto's jaw dropped. Just who the hell did Sasuke think he was?!

**Naruto:** _hell no! ur a pervert_

**Sasuke:** _You're the one sending me provocative photos of yourself. Yet, I'm the pervert?_

**Naruto: **_yes!_

**Sasuke:** _…I'll send _you_ one, if you send _me_ one._

The blond teen stared at his phone, uncertain of what to say next. He shook his head quickly. He knew exactly what any guy in his situation would say: hell to the no! Yet, as he typed those exact words, he found himself hesitating to send it. With an exasperated sigh, he erased the message and started over.

**Naruto:** _I bet my pics would be way hotter than yours!_

**Sasuke: **_Tch. As if._

Naruto growled, quickly texting as if his life depended on it.

**Naruto:** _this means war._

**Sasuke:** _A picture war?_

**Naruto:** _exactly._

**Sasuke:** _It's on._


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto rushed out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, adjusting the lighting in the room as he walked around it. He laid down on his bed, clad in only a pair of boxers as he thought of different poses. He tried out several before he decided to just lay on his back and prop up his upper body with his elbow.

Steadying his phone, he extended his arm above his head and snapped a picture of his exposed body. Eager to see the photo, Naruto flipped the phone around to study it and possibly deem it worthy of the Photo War.

His caramel skin was bathed in the golden glow of the room, and his shaggy hair framed his face, covering one of his cerulean eyes. He looked _hot_. Smirking as he imagined Sasuke's jaw-dropping reaction, Naruto sent the picture to the black-haired teen. All he had to do now was wait.

He walked into the kitchen, looking around for something to eat whilst he waited for his phone to vibrate. Ramen. His stomach growled at the very thought of his favorite dish, and, just as he was about to grab an instant-cup out of the cupboard, his phone vibrated on the countertop.

The blond ran over to the phone and snatched it up, opening his new message immediately. His jaw dropped, not at the message itself, but at the attached picture. With his pale, slender form…his dark, intense eyes…rumpled jeans, nothing else on, and legs spread wide…Sasuke looked like sex personified. A lump formed in Naruto's throat as he stared at the picture for a good twenty seconds or more. After he forced himself to look away, he read the message at the bottom.

**Sasuke:** _Your picture was mediocre, at best. Beat this, dobe._

After reading those words, Naruto's competitive spirit was wide awake and ready to win "the war". He'd show that stupid teme…. His eyes, traitors that they were, snuck down to steal another glance at the half-naked Sasuke before Naruto could stop them. _Damn_, he was hot.

But how was he supposed to compete with _that_? The blond contemplated his next move for a whole minute before the perfect idea hit him. He smiled wickedly as he opened the refrigerator door. Spotting what he needed, Naruto grabbed the chocolate syrup bottle and ran from the kitchen, dashing into his bedroom once more.

He slammed the door behind him, not at all concerned about his guardian, Iruka, walking in on him; the kindly man was visiting his…"friend", Kakashi Hatake. Naruto grinned as he thought about the unlikely couple, but shook his head free of the thought as he prepared for his next self-directed photo shoot.

The blond laid down on his bed and set his phone down on the nightstand while he upturned the bottle of chocolate syrup, feeling the warmth of the gooey liquid as he drizzled it all over his body, zigzagging all the way down to his boxers. He looked down the length of his body and decided that he looked pretty fucking delicious.

Smiling deviously, he poured some of the thick syrup on his middle finger and tossed the bottle onto the floor. His room would be a mess later, but he would deal with the consequences when the time came. For now, he grabbed his phone with his clean hand, and, as he readied the camera, engulfed his chocolate-covered finger, holding eye contact with the camera phone. He tasted the sweetness and swirled his tongue around it, snapping a photo with the touch of a button.

Licking the rest of the chocolate off, Naruto previewed the picture before sending it to his rival. It didn't take long for the other teen to respond.

**Sasuke: **_Fuck, you're sexy, Naruto._

Naruto felt oddly pleased at this comment, but didn't mention this fact to Sasuke as he replied.

**Naruto:** _I know. Lol. Where's ur picture? Can't compete with my sexiness, Uchiha?_

As Naruto waited for an answering message, he couldn't help but smile and think about how much more interesting his life had just become. A hell of a lot more interesting, for those of you who were wondering.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a full seven minutes before Naruto's phone vibrated again. By then, he had already washed off the chocolate syrup, and was thinking of new ideas for another picture. But he was interrupted by the sudden vibrating of his phone, so he whipped it out (A/N: his phone, you perverts) and read the text message.

**Sasuke:** _Took me a while to fill up the bathtub, but here you go._

Naruto's mouth went dry as he opened the attached picture. There lay Sasuke Uchiha, sucking on his finger, in a bathtub full of bubbles. A pale but defined chest and chiseled abs were clearly visible, but the bubbles covered up anything else. Naruto gulped.

How had this picture war turned into something so…dirty? And in less than an hour! The blond bit his lip as he contemplated his next move, all-the-while staring at the Uchiha's picture.

He needed something to drink…. Naruto's head snapped up as an idea popped into his head like a firework. He needed a drink! _That _would give him the inspiration he needed.

After rummaging through his guardian's refrigerator, he found some booze that Iruka kept cold for when Kakashi came over. He poured himself a shot and sniffed the clear liquid in the glass. Cringing at the smell, he held his nose and knocked it back, swallowing the vile drink in one big gulp. He coughed, pounding on his chest as he doubled over. _Man_, that stuff was gross.

…So he poured himself another.

…And drank that one too, gagging as he did so.

And pretty soon, Naruto was _fucked up beyond belief_. So what did he do? He did something that made perfect sense to him.

He called Sasuke's number.

"Hello?" the raven-haired teen answered the phone.

"Sa-sukeee, come over here!" Naruto yelled into the phone. He laughed openly at the growl that answered him.

"What's the matter with you, dobe?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"Nothin's the matter," he purred, "I just want you to come over and keep me - " _hiccup_ " - company."

A pause. "Are you drunk?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, trying to remember something. "I…yeah."

"You idiot. Take care of yourself," came the disgruntled reply.

Naruto was getting tired of the Uchiha's crabby attitude. He only wanted him to come over so that they could have some fun!

"C'mon, S'uke! You can get drunk with me. Then we like…do stuff," Naruto said, dropping onto the couch in the living room, still wearing nothing but his boxers.

"What kind of…stuff…as you so eloquently put it," Sasuke asked, his voice carrying a hint of huskiness.

"Whatever you wanna do. But you have to get drunk first," Naruto smiled, imagining how funny it would be to see Sasuke - drunk!

"What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked, hardly believing that he was having this conversation with his blond classmate.

"Anything! We could watch movies…or play videogames. Or drink some more. Or…y'know…." he trailed off, hoping that Sasuke, as smart as he was, could fill in the blanks. Even in this drunken state, he felt embarrassed by saying it.

"Or…what?" the black-haired teen asked.

Naruto put the cell phone to his lips as he whispered. "…Or you could fuck me."

A heartbeat…and then - "Where do you live?"

Naruto grinned and told his classmate, hardly believing his luck when he closed the phone. His drunken mind was telling him that this was going to be the best night of his life, but some rational part of his brain was shaking its head, knowing that there would be regrets later on.

But for now, Naruto couldn't bring himself to care about the consequences, so long as Sasuke fucked him. Soon.


	5. Chapter 5

No later than ten minutes, Naruto heard a rapid sequence of knocks at the front door. He hiccupped, grinning at nothing in particular as he threw the door open. Sasuke stood there, hands in his pockets, looking like he normally did, except for two small patches of red on his high cheekbones. Was Sasuke…nervous? The blond had completely forgotten that he was dressed in only his boxers and nothing else. He was absolutely oblivious to Sasuke's open staring.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said happily, swaying on the spot. He then remembered his manners and stepped aside as Sasuke stepped over the threshold.

The dark-haired teen looked around the empty living room, raising a questioning brow at the blond. Naruto shook his head. Then, for future reference, he made a mental note never to shake his head again whilst drunk.

"Nobody's home," he said, walking over to the kitchen, occasionally bumping into things like the couch and then the countertop.

"I assumed that, dobe. I can't picture Iruka letting you get wasted like this," Sasuke gestured with his hand at Naruto, who looked slightly offended.

"I'm not _wasted_, Sasuke. I'm just…" Naruto's hand rolled in midair as he tried to find the correct word.

"Wasted," Sasuke finished for him. Naruto just shrugged as he poured a shot for Sasuke.

"Here," he said, passing the shot across the countertop, the alcohol sloshing over the sides of the miniature cup.

Sasuke looked at the glass for a moment before picking it up and knocking it back like a professional. Naruto half-heartedly glared at him.

"How can you be so good at that already? We're only seventeen. Not s'posed to drink yet," Naruto said, resting his elbows on the counter, leaning in one hand as he stared openly at Sasuke.

The dark-haired teen smirked. "I've had some practice."

Suddenly, Naruto moved towards Sasuke, in what was probably supposed to be a seductive manner.

"Remember why I invited you over here?" he practically purred, winding his arms around Sasuke's middle.

"You told me, in your drunken stupor, that you wanted to have sex with me," Sasuke replied, chuckling when Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together as the blond tried to figure out whether he'd insulted him or not.

"Yes," Naruto finally said, nodding slowly. "But first…you have to get drunk. I wanna…I wanna see what you're like when you're drunk."

"What about when Iruka comes home?" Sasuke asked. He wanted to make sure that the over-protective guardian wouldn't ruin their…quality time together.

"Pshh," Naruto chuckled, "he'll be fine. He'll probably be drunk too. Whenever he goes over to Kakashi's, he almost always comes home drunk."

"Okay," Sasuke said, nodding. "In that case…" he poured himself another shot. "Cheers."

One hour later, both Sasuke and Naruto were wasted.

"I'm sloppy-ass drunk, Sasuke," the blond said, happily, sitting down on the living room floor. He grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and turned the television on, flipping through random channels.

"Mm," was Sasuke's noncommittal response. The older teen sat down on the couch, ignoring Naruto's invitation to sit on the floor. He would never admit it, but he was drunker than he had ever been in his life. They had been taking shots, and he lost count after a while. He was almost certain that he had only had six. Naruto declared that he had had eight, though Sasuke thought the blond had lost count and probably wasn't a reliable source at the moment.

"I have to piss," Naruto said, matter-of-factly, standing up and almost falling over. Luckily, the wall caught him. Using the wall as leverage, the blond stood up and lumbered over to the bathroom where he shut the door. Sasuke snickered as he heard Naruto singing a song to himself as he peed. There was a flush, the sound of a faucet being turned on, then off, and he stepped out of the bathroom, a goofy grin on his face.

Sasuke's eyes tracked every move of that tan, toned body as he sat back down on the floor. If he thought Naruto was sexy when he was sober, Drunk-Sasuke thought Naruto Uzumaki looked like a sex _god_.

"Naruto," Sasuke said huskily. He cleared his throat as those cerulean eyes looked up at him. "Come here."

Eagerly, the blond crawled over to the couch and clambered up, seating himself on Sasuke's lap. Some part of Naruto's mind told him that this was an unusual situation, but his drunken mind decided that it was perfectly normal to be sitting on Sasuke's lap…rubbing his shoulders…running his fingers through his fine, jet black hair….

A tune played loudly, breaking the silence of the heated moment. Naruto recognized it as his phone ringing. He jumped off of Sasuke and skidded over to his phone in the kitchen. He groaned inwardly. It was Iruka. He tried to shut off his drunk brain and engage his sober brain for the conversation, but he could already tell that it wasn't going to work. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke sneaking towards him.

"Hello?" Naruto said.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Iruka's voice filled his ears. Two pale arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind.

"Nothing, just watching TV," he answered, shivering as he felt lips on the back of his neck, lightly placing kisses all over the exposed skin.

"Oh, good. Kakashi is driving me home soon. He's going to come over and maybe spend the night tonight since it's Friday. Do you want us to pick up a pizza or something?"

"Sure, that sounds good. Um… Is it okay if I have a friend over too then?" He felt a pair of hands dip below the waistline of his boxers, teasingly. Naruto bit his lip, praying that he wouldn't accidentally moan into the phone's receiver.

"Okay, like who? Kiba?" Iruka questioned, curiously.

"Um… My friend, Sasuke," Naruto said, sucking in a breath as Sasuke sunk down to his knees. He felt a pair of hands on his hips, slowly rotating him so that he was facing Sasuke. The dark-haired teen looked up at Naruto as he pulled at his boxers.

"Okay, that's fine. Be home in fifteen or twenty minutes," Iruka responded.

With one quick motion, his boxers were at his ankles, and his arousal was in Sasuke's face. Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. Sasuke Uchiha – the most desired boy in school – was about to suck his dick.

"O-okay. See you soon," Naruto said, breathing a sigh of relief when Iruka hung up the phone. He tossed his phone onto the counter, and threaded his fingers through Sasuke's midnight locks. It was all he could do not to moan when Sasuke muttered, his lips touching the head of his penis.

"When is he coming home?" the vibrations from his lips exciting Naruto further.

"Fifteen minutes, maybe twenty," the younger teen replied, shrugging his shoulders. He swayed, then grabbed the countertop to steady himself.

Sasuke smiled devilishly. "Then I'll make this quick." And promptly went to work on Naruto.


End file.
